


Understood

by Rhi_Writing_Adventures



Category: Love Is Blind (2019)
Genre: Established Friendship, F/M, Fake the happy, He realized he might have Feelings, I may have a favorite since I don't POV from anybody but me/the OC-, Insecutirites, Just having a Moment, Love really IS blind, More often than not at least, The best Love is the kind you didn't expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhi_Writing_Adventures/pseuds/Rhi_Writing_Adventures
Summary: Russell realizes there's more to this town than there usually is. Could it be the view from his window every night? Maybe just that this town seemed to keep to itself in all the right ways? Or is it the bouncing red curls that stopped him one day and demanded he tried the coffee in a nearby cafe?The coffee wasn't bad and since then, those freckles and sparkling eyes were what he saw in the stars every night. He purposely took new jobs in this town for as long as he could.But why?
Relationships: Russell Hank / OC, Russell Hank / Original Character, Russell Hank / Original Female Character
Kudos: 4





	1. Hey, Soul Sister

"Russell!"

I lifted my head to the voice as I stepped out of the old building. Ellie was running up to me from across the road just as a car was coming at her. In a panic, I dropped my jacket and raced to the edge of the sidewalk.

I would have gone further but she'd already made it past the car and collided with me. My hands went to her shoulders to steady her while my right foot went back to keep us from falling back on to the sidewalk.

"Miss me or something? You usually wait for me to cross before you come up to me." There was laughter in her voice but I could see behind her eyes that something wasn't right.

"Ellie, you just ran into the street. You almost got hit! What the hell were you thinking?" Did she really not notice? No, she knew. "What's going on?"

Her smile faltered briefly but she made a dismissive face, not meeting my eyes, as she pulled away to step around me.

"It's nothing. I'll get over it," she told me while picking up my jacket. "I, uh, came over here to let you know that I'll be helping with that community play. All behind the scenes, as I should be!" I hesitantly accepted my jacket from her outstretched hand.

"You... didn't try out for any parts? In the play itself?"

She shook her head, confused as I stepped around her to stand in the doorway of the old arcade again. I still had work to do that day, was only taking a break knowing she'd be out here about now.

"Why would I do that? I could _never_ compete with half of the girls, and guys," she laughed a bit, "that audition! I've not the talent for it. I do better with behind the scenes anyway. Take my job, for example. I spend all my time around music and get to help with decor _but_..." A smile spread across her face again. It was closer to her usual but not close enough.

"But you don't have to go to actual weddings. I know." Why does she hate weddings so much? She's always telling me about all of these romantic gestures she wishes a guy would do. All things I would do, given the chance, now that I think about it. Always telling me of the things she wishes she could do for someone she has feelings for.

How has she not married already? Anyone would be lucky to have her around everyday!

Maybe that's why. Anyone _would_ be lucky but she wants someone who deserves to be so lucky. Not that she'd ever word it like that-

"Russell, you're zoned out so hard right now. Oh my gosh," she giggled, her hand over her mouth when I focused on her again.

She's so cute-

"What?" I asked myself and her at once.

"Ok, Mister Space Brain. I have to get going. The office opens soon."

Ellie launched herself forward to hug me tightly so I wrapped an arm around her waist as a quick hug back. This was normal. A visit from her on her way to work, small chat, then a quick hug before she was late for work.

She'd never kissed my cheek before, though. She'd never done more than hug me.

I swallowed hard, my arm lingering around her even as she pulled away. Her cheeks were pink but she stepped away with a bright smile.

"I'll see ya tomorrow, Russell," she called over her shoulder as she made her way down the street to work. I leaned against the front window of the abandoned building as I watched her go.

_Not tomorrow_ , I thought absently. _Later. I want to ask you something._


	2. Up Town Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, that answers that question. It's about time he figured it out!

Unable to focus on my work, I left town early. Means the job will take longer but that's fine with me. Demolition is something I'm good at.

_ Does she... have feelings for me? _

_ When did I start looking at Ellie as  _ **_ cute _ ** _? _

**~~~~~~~ **

The county fair was in town. Ellie had been chattering excitedly about it for  _ weeks _ , possibly months at this point.

"My favorite rides are the Scrambler, the Tilt-A-Whirl, the Gravitron, and the Ferris Wheel. In that order," she beamed then twirled as she took her next step. She seemed to really like walking down the streets once the sun had finally set and there were very few people around if any.

When she finished her twirl, she stopped to face me. Her smile had dimmed slightly and a soft pink dusted her cheeks, barely visible in the street lamp.

"Would you go with me? We don't have to go on all of those... I might insist on the Scrambler, though."

"Sure."

I shocked myself with my response but her excited expression didn't let me stay shocked for long. Her small happy squeal made my heart clench and I felt myself smiling a bit.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

~~**~~~** ~~

"Holy shit."

I paused, mid-strum and the sound from my guitar stopped abruptly. That was almost a year ago by now.

"I'm... in love with her?"

~~**~~~** ~~

Offering my hand, I helped Ellie into the seat of the Scrambler. As promised, it was the one she  _ insisted _ on. Her smile was brighter than I'd ever seen, and that's saying something.

I swear there's hardly a moment she doesn't smile.

The one she flashed me now seemed special, though, as I slid into the seat next to her. She pulled the door shut and reached over me to latch it.

"You've been on this a few times?" I raised an eyebrow at her and she shrugged as the carnie came to check the latch. He wasn't there long.

"Been a while... but yes."

The sun was setting so the carnie flicked on the lights to the ride just before starting it. We'd gotten here late due to both of our jobs but that didn't seem to upset her too much.

Especially with the way she laughed once the ride sped up a bit. Her hands held the handle on the door tightly until she reached out to the side with one hand to high-five the carnie.

A large grin spread across my face when she turned back to me. Then I began laughing with her as the ride sped up.

What I wasn't expecting was to be thrown into her because of the speed. So I began apologizing but it was like she didn't notice.

She kept laughing and smiling, never stopping - even when the ride did.

~~**~~~** ~~

My hands began moving again, starting an entirely new song.

" _ **Just because I'm in love with an uptown girl**_ ," I whispered as I played. Then I ran back to my truck, placed my guitar on the seat next to me, and made my way back to town.

I stopped once between that forest and my apartment. It was only to pick a few of the wildflowers on the side of the road.

Once at my apartment, I was only there long enough to shower, change and... brush my hair. That took longer than it should have. When I checked my phone there was a message from her.

_ I'm gonna be at work late today, I guess- _

My eyes flicked to the time. It's almost five - when she normally leaves.

_ -There were a lot of DJEP things to do today. Like, I'm impressed lol _

"I'm on my way," I whispered before slipped my phone and wallet in my pockets then grabbed the flowers to head out the door.

Sprinting wasn't really something I did very often but here I was doing just that and to do something I never thought I would. The few people I passed gave me strange looks as they, no doubt, recognized me as "the demo guy". No time to worry about them.

Once I reached the front door of the building Ellie  worked in, I swung it open quickly. It wasn't a large place considering the people she worked for were in the wedding business.

_ Four offices with one larger than the other three, a backroom to keep most of the decor and Boss Number One's DJ equipment, two bathrooms down the hallway, and a small coat closet we use for floral down the rest of the hallway. Then the showroom, of course,  _ she had told me excitedly one day.  _ It's beautiful! _

"I'm sorry," her voice drifted from an open door near two double doors. She stepped out of the room with her laptop in her arms. "We're clo- Russell? What are you doing here?"

She placed her laptop on a sideboard near the door and I wasted no more time. I crossed the large room quickly and held the flowers up to her. Her face flushed a bit but she smiled and took them carefully.

"Thank you but.. am I missing a special event today?" I watched her lift the flowers to her nose and watched her gently touch a few as she spoke. Then I couldn't _not_ say it any longer.

"Ellie, I love you."

She froze, her face going as bright as a neon sign while I continued.

"I have been in love with you but I was just too thick-headed to realize it. Ever since that day at the fair last year, I didn't notice until today, but your smile, your laugh, the way you sing every song like it means something to you specifically? All of it, everything about you."

Her eyes lifted to mine finally, tear-filled, and I suddenly wondered if I shouldn't have told her. If she didn't feel the same as I thought maybe she did. Like-

"I love you too, you stubborn idiot."

Now I knew why she was near tears. The way she said that, it was like she'd been holding it in for too long.

"Thank fuck," I told her with a smile before picking her up and kissing her while I spun in a circle. Spinning her around just like her favorite carnival rides do.

Her giggle echoed through the room when I pulled back from kissing her. I've never smiled so brightly and never wanted to again unless it was meant for her.

Always for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Russell POV! And the sugary sweetness I'm probably known for and know I'm at least half-way decent at writing.~
> 
> Since I didn't clarify when I posted the first part, the songs I wrote this to are:  
> Part One - _Hey, Soul Sister_ by Train  
> Part Two - _Up Town Girl_ as performed by the Glee Cast
> 
> I listen to a lot of Glee, if it wasn't obvious lol
> 
> Anyway, I'm going to be the (Anxious) Princess of Fluff over in the T-V corner now. Hope you enjoyed!♥

**Author's Note:**

> Not my normal POV but, uh... Russell's special. "Kindred spirit" type thing so it's easy to write from his POV. The guy needs a hug; everybody pile in for HUGS-
> 
> P.S. I have things to post before I can post Chapter Seven of T-V:TH (if you follow that mass of words~) so stay tuned!


End file.
